1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical imaging and, particularly, to a panoramic camera with a plurality of camera modules to obtain a wide view picture.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical camera module usually has a view angle of about 50 degrees. A shooting angle mainly depends on the view angle of the camera module. Thus it cannot be applied to shoot wide view of landscapes or scenes of collective commemorative photo.
Recently, a wide view camera is employed to shoot the wide view picture. A typical view angle of the wide view camera is about 90 degrees. A view angle of fish-eye camera can be above 180 degrees. Until now, there is no camera with view angle of 360 degrees using only one camera module now. In order to take a panoramic picture of 360 degrees, the camera has to be automatically rotated about a vertical axis by a complex actuator mechanism. However, it is difficult to produce the camera with the complex actuator mechanism.
Therefore, a panoramic camera which can overcome the above mentioned problems is desired.